Jaguar's Eye
The Jaguar's Eye also known as the Jewel of Jumanji is a large emerald that serves a pivotal role in the 2017 film Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle and acts as the focal point of the video game version of Jumanji. Powers According to legend, the Jaguar Statue watches over Jumanji, and anyone who dares to blind the cat will send the land plummeting into a curse. When the eye is removed from the cat, the victim will be instantly corrupted and thunderstorms will emit from the sky to signal the beginning of the curse. Thunderstorms will still strongly emit from the sky when the Jewel is within the province. Due to the nature of Jumanji, the Jaguar's Eye is enriched with dark, menacing power that can corrupt anyone who stole it from its resting place and granted them with telepathic ability to control the minds of the local animals. When the jewel approaches the Jaguar Shrine, it will instantaneously light a road of torches that create a visible path towards the big cat statue. When the eye is returned to the Jaguar Shrine colossus and player's call out the game's name, it will return the players back to the real world after they shake hands with Nigel Billingsley. Role Following Jumanji's transformation from a board game into a video game, the Jaguar's Eye was introduced as both a plot point and game objective. Professor Van Pelt had a great obsession with finding the Jaguar Shrine, resting place of the sacred Jewel of Jumanji. Believing to have finally discovered its whereabouts, Van Pelt embarked on an expedition, hiring Nigel Billingsley, a field guide, to accompany him and his men, telling Nigel that he wished to document the jewel in his writings. However, upon finding it, he took the jewel for himself and was consumed by a dark power, which granted him dominion over all of Jumanji's creatures and causing a curse to befall Jumanji. Nigel pleaded with Van Pelt to return the jewel, but he refused, so while the group was asleep, Nigel snuck in and took the jewel, but Van Pelt's Vulture alerted them and Nigel was forced to run, with Van Pelt ordering his men to retrieve the jewel and slaughter anyone in their way. Searching for the eye, Van Pelt learned that Seaplane McDonough (Alex) had arrived in Jumanji. However, Seaplane was able to evade him for some time. When Smolder Bravestone and the others arrived in Jumanji and were given the eye by Nigel in order to lift the curse, he begins to hunt them to try and regain the eye, however they managed to avoid his men, with the help of Seaplane. In a gorge, the players are chased by a herd of Rhinoceroses, that end up guarding the jewel by surrounding it within a circle when the players dropped it into the gorge. Once they retrieve the eye, they continue to head for the Jaguar shrine, where it must be returned to complete the game. Van Pelt decided to wait for the adventurers at the Jaguar Statue. Using his ability to control the Jaguars, he captures Shelly Oberon (Bethany) and tried to use him as leverage against Bravestone (Spencer) to get the eye, however, he is thwarted when Mouse Finbar (Fridge) arrives riding an Elephant, with the eye in his hand, which takes out Van Pelt's Jaguars. The Eye is launched into a snakepit where Ruby Roundhouse (Martha) retrieves it. Van Pelt attempts to use the snakes to threaten her, however, this had been her plan all along, using her natural weakness to venom, Roundhouse dies and respawns, falling from the air, she throws the Eye to Bravestone, who sets it back into the altar. The group all call out Jumanji's name, winning them the game and a trip back home, breaking the curse, and causing Van Pelt to disintegrate into a horde of rats. When Spencer returns to the game world a year later, both he and his friends believe that they will simply be repeating the adventure to get and return the Jaguar's Eye. However, it turns out that they are in an entirely new adventure. Gallery File:JWTTJ_Jewel.jpg|The players with the Jaguar's Eye. File:Jumanji_2_poster.jpg|The Jaguar's Eye glare on the shrine. File:Jumanji-2017_Elephant.png|Mouse rides an Elephant with the Eye in hand. Category:Objects